Sancterram
In the realm of Linnath, Sancterram is a relative newcomer amongst nations whose histories have stretched back for thousands of years. Established but fifty years ago in 710 AK after the Sancterram Conquests, it is built upon a society of strict moral order and puritanical zeal. It is the only realm in Linnath to openly adhere to a Katelikessan Heresy, placing Septark instead as lord and god over all the lands of Linnath. History Formed in blood and toil, Sancterram has no long and storied past like so many other nations in Linnath. It was built on the backs of zealots and with but one goal in mind...The overthrow of the Katelikessan Church and its dominant hold over society and over Bourles. For many years in the lands of eastern Linnath, which were in the possession of both Bourles and Cziskilamonia, there had grown a discontent with the seemingly frivolous nature of these two nations. Discontent was stirred, and discontent always finds a cause to latch itself to, to legitimize itself. The cause came in the form of a disgruntled High Priest of Septark, fleeing from the grasp of Cziskilamonian justice after accusations of sleeping with one of the Massean Priestesses. Whether or not these accusations were true is subject to the audience one finds oneself amongst. Either way, from either the hatred in his heart or the zeal in his breast he set forth a banner of Septark one day in the middle of a market square, proclaiming that only Septark would deliver justice, not the frilled ponces of the Katelikessan Church. Immediately he found himself the leader of a movement. Peasants and Dwarvern traders would hardly seem a match for the grand armies of Bourles or the holy forces of Cziskilamonia. But whether it was due to the unpreparedness and bureaucracy that had taken root in the two, or a holy gift from Septark, the Sancterram prevailed. They threw back both armies and inflicted heavy wounds upon them, leaving Bourles to limp back to its green hills and Cziskilamonia to retreat behind its towering walls. But no sooner had victory been won than questions arose about this new nation and factions began to form amongst themselves. Seeing this rising discontent, the newly crowned King-Priest of Septark found a new enemy for Sancterram to blame for its woes, the elves. What began was a systematic oppression and enslavement of the elves of The White Woods. Indeed, a majority of the wood was burned down and began to with beneath the iron hands of Sancterram, and the Red Woods survived only by the good grace and protection of Bourles. Allied with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, Sancterram prepares now for its next action, for the next step towards ridding the world of the wickedness of their fellow men and elves. Government Sancterram can be effectively described as a mix between a democracy and a theocracy. For though the heretical priests of Septark hold the final say in all matters of government, official authority lies in the Parliament of Nobles. This parliament, composed of fifty human nobles and fifty dwarven representatives chosen by their respective peoples for their piety and hard-working character. Whoever it is with whom the power lies, one cannot deny that it is used with an iron fist. For the justice that exists in Sancterram believes not in innocence until guilt is proven. A small delegation of elves plays a token role in the government, so-called ‘converts’ who have renounced the evil ways of their kin and seen the light of Septark. In truth, they and the ‘government’ set up in The White Woods are merely puppets with no real power. People The Commonfolk With most of its land war torn and rugged, the majority of Sancterram consists of desolate plains once fruitful and full of life, though large cities are sporadically placed throughout. As such, the people of Sancterram are hard working and sturdy, much like their dwarven allies. Most towns are settlements newly established or taken over by the government, and the people’s quality of life is entirely dependent on their success as a community. Racially, most Sancterram peasants are human, though there are other races present. Generally speaking, however, races other than humans and dwarves can expect some level of hostility from their fellow citizens. A peasant in Sancterram generally works from 8 to 10 hours a day, spends an hour or less in worship, and an hour in meals. The rest of the day leaves them to their own devices. Their diet consists mostly of simple crops and local game. They are generally well fed, though they often receive little assistance if they are unable to provide for themselves. The Nobles For all the faults that could be placed on Sancterram, no one denies that its people, even its nobles, are hard working. Being chosen from the greatest human and dwarf warriors in the country, a Sancterram noble’s greatest responsibility is to maintain the stability of the new nation from both intrinsic and extrinsic threats. Lower nobles are placed in charge of settlements, generally working their way up to larger towns based on their success in the previous one. A noble in Sancterram tends to work just as much, if not more, than a peasant, at 9 to 11 hours a day. They also spend approximately an hour in worship and two hours in meals. The rest of the day leaves them to their own devices. The diet of the nobles also varies little from the peasants, though some are known to import more exotic meats and fruits.